


Too Soon

by Tigereey



Series: A poem from Ryan to Edgar [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigereey/pseuds/Tigereey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second poem from Ryan to Edgar.</p>
<p>Do not be discouraged by the word count! This is a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

I couldn't please you Edgar . . .

I'm sorry this happened

For it was too soon

I came prematurely

For I am but a buffoon


End file.
